captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Kojiro Hyuga
Kojiro Hyuga is a major character (sometimes deuteragonist) in the Captain Tsubasa series. He was both Tsubasa’s and Wakabayashi’s top rival. Kojiro has shown to be one of the best players in Japanese soccer, having obtained a V-4 championship for Toho academy and is the Japanese National Team ace striker. He is currently playing for AC Reggiana in Italy Serie B. Profile Etymology His first given name, Kojiro, comes from the swordsman Sasaki Kojiro who died in a duel against Miyamoto Musashi (which is a reminder of Mizushima Musashi, the first soccer player who inspired Tsubasa). Hyuga, on the other hand, is the name of an ancient part of Kyushu. Personality Initially Kojiro showed as a person usually cold-hearted and reckless, due to his upbringing without part of his childhood dealing with his father loss. To these, he used to be very arrogant most of times. He was once famous because of his roughness and many players were scared of him. But to the people who are important like his family and Takeshi (later also Tsubasa and other fellow soccer teammates) he is very nice and empathetic. He tries to cheer up the Japan team when Tsubasa is injured and cannot play. Kojiro is very ambitious and full of self-confidence, which can sometimes be very positive. If he has set a goal, he risks everything. The well-being of his fellow-men goes beyond everything, he thinks more of others than of himself. Takeshi and Ken are probably his best friends, because he would never let them down. Hyuga, because he is usually untamed and wild is called "Moko" (Fierce Tiger). But he can also be laid back and calm like the relationship he has with his younger brothers, and friends from the Saitama hometown, where he used to help his family by doing several part-time jobs. This rough but caring personality is how he behaves when he is with Maki Akamine, his first love and current girlfriend.It can even be infered that both characters have tsundere personalities, since they both have trouble to show their true emotions and try to use sports and willpower to show their affection, such as winning a tournament or a special match in order to ask the other one to go on a date or meet to see each other. He has a very balanced personality, which strangers do not immediately notice. Bottom line is, Kojiro Hyuga is full of verve and passion when it comes to round leather. Kojiro's dream and goal is to become the world's best ace striker. His devotion to football and his persistence to shoot the goal is outstanding. Kids' Dream arc Pre Kids' Dream arc On a flash-back, a young and cheerful Kojiro had just started on Meiwa FC as a fourth grade school player, and managed to score even if the rest of players were his sempais and despite of his team losing the team. His father had already bought him a soccer ball in order to honor his début. Because Kojiro lost the game and due to the car accident which resulted in the loss of his father, Kojiro could not forgive himself and vow to never lose a game and consider then on forward soccer as a battlefield. This will be noticed by Kira Kozo who will be determined to help this kid inspired by his "fire" glazed eyes. Kojiro will gain the nickname "Moko" due to his roughness and reckless gameplay, developing a powerful bullet shot and his trademark "Chokusen teki dribble". During the timeskip, he will meet Wakashimazu and ask him himself to become a regulae on Meiwa FC. He will also trust Takeshi and bring him in to Meiwa despite his young age and little body. Misaki will also temporarily be part of Meiwa and Misaki's artistic and friendlier style was to clash and not be accepted by Kojiro who consider all players as warriors on a "heated" battle. Kojiro, in order to help Ms. Hyuga and his younger siblings will became eager to raise money, so he temporarily left his team to do some part-time jobs, early in the morning up to the evening. Saitama prefecture classification Tournament On sixth grade, Hyuga's style was questioned by some of his fellow Meiwa FC members so in the Saitama tournament he leaves the club to dedicate for an individual training and also spotting some rivals, at the same time proving his teammates that they needed him and that his vision of soccer was the right one. When his team was qualified for the national soccer tournament, he hoped that a school would provide him a soccer scholarship. In this period he challenged Genzo Wakabayashi, by interfering with a Nankatsu SC training camp, then doing his Chokusen teki dribble and scoring with a Bullet Shot against Wakabayashi with ease, since Wakabayashi was injured from his leg (a fact that not even Hyuga or any of the other Nankatsu members noticed by the time), and Hyuga was temporarily pleased with this victory. Later on he would travel with Takeshi to Musashi school and get into the training camp but will not see Jun Misugi playing on the training camp (he was at the time in Shizuoka watching Tsubasa's finals in the Shizouka prefecture qualifying tournament). 6th Yomiuri Juveniles Soccer Tournament Facing Tsubasa and Nankatsu SC, Hyuga's team won the game, but he was shocked by his personal loses to Tsubasa. Still, scouts from the Toho academy approached him and proposed him a soccer scholarship in their school, but only if he won the championship. Later, Hyuga intentionally had Meiwa draw against Hanawa in order to lower the chance of Nankatsu qualifying from the group stage. However, Nankatsu still made it to the quarter-finals by defeating Hanawa. The day before the quarter-finals, an incident occurred in the canteen between Matsuyama and Hyuga, creating a rivalry between the two. Meiwa and Furano, Matsuyama's team, eventually met each other in the semi-finals. Neither were on top form for the whole match, with Hyuga having a fever and Matsuyama being injured. When the score was at 2-2, with Matsuyama and Hyuga both scoring, Furano was awarded a penalty kick. Wakashimazu came in at this moment and stopped Matsuyama's penalty kick. Hyuga then scored the victorious goal, and Meiwa won 3-2. This match helped Hyuga learn the importance of teamwork. In the final match against Nankatsu, he tried to score outside of the penalty area against Wakabayashi, in order to impress the Toho scouts. He soon realized that it was a mistake, however Nankatsu still managed to draw and win during extra time. After the match, Hyuga felt the joy of playing soccer again. Boys' Fight arc Toho Academy still decided to take Hyuga, as their original goal was to create the "Toho Combi" with both Tsubasa and Hyuga. Therefore, Hyuga joined the Toho. However they lost twice in a row to Nankatsu and Tsubasa in middle school. In the 3rd year, after playing against Musashi and Misugi who made his comeback in the finals of the Tokyo prefecture championship, his former coach Kira made him understand that he had became a tiger without fangs. So, Hyuga left Toho to train individually. Becoming a true tiger again, he came back to the team, but because of his selfish behavior, Toho's coach Kitazume didn't allow him to play in the tournament. Frustrated by this decision and because everyone was worrying about him, Hyuga eventually put his pride away, pledging his coach to let him play the final match. After seeing Hyuga's Tiger Shot defeat Wakashimazu, Sawada and Sorimachi all together, coach Kitazume agreed to have him back. Tsubasa and Hyuga put up a good fight, where the Drive Shoot and the Tiger Shot duel between each other, proving both player's tenacity. The match ended up being a tie, 4-4, and the two teams shared the victory. J Boys' Challenge arc Hyuga was chosen to be a member of the All Japan Jr. which would participated in the International Jr. Youth Tournament in France. He was temporarily his captain. After losing to Hamburg Jr. and failing to score against S.G.G.K. Wakabayashi, his former rival, Hyuga decided to train very hard with a heavy black ball he received from coach Kozo Kira, in order to create a new shot, stronger than the Tiger Shot. He called it the Neo Tiger Shot and in the match with Italy, using it to score against the perfect keeper, Gino Hernandez, with this shot. After winning the tournament, Tsubasa left for Brazil, and Hyuga promised him that he would stand at the top of Japanese soccer. Battle of World Youth arc In the World Youth series, Hyuga was one of the 7 players to be excluded from the Japanese National team after they lost three group matches with Real Japan 7, because Hyuga was lacking post play. Determined to get back into the team, Hyuga went to Okinawa to train his post play, and also to develope a new shot. At first he couldn't find the answer for the new shot, but thanks to Maki Akamine and her winning pitch, the Riser ball, Hyuga was able to complete his new shot, the Raiju Shot. He also developed a romantic relationship with Maki. Road to 2002 arc Fight for a regular place in Juventus FC In Road to 2002, Hyuga went to Italy and joined Juventus FC, in the Serie A. At first Hyuga had some problems because after Hyuga's physics test, the result was Hyuga was an unbalanced player because his right muscles is too strong. Hyuga trained really hard with the help of Juventus' physical coach Mazzantini to correct his body balance. After that, he was transferred to AC Reggiana, in the Serie C, thanks to coach Matilda Jinnosuke recommendation, since he saw great potential in the Japanese striker. Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 (2004) While training diligently alone in the practice field of Reggiana in order to fix his body imbalance and return to Serie A's Juventus, someone is watching Hyuga. That person turns out to be Reggiana captain Iuliano Gozza, a former Serie A player, whom Hyuga meets during the team practice in which they were put as opponents by decision of coach Matilda. This makes Hyuga happy as he now has a defined objective: getting past Gozza and scoring a goal. After training following Juventus physical coach Mazzintini's notes, Hyuga goes jogging to the city to find something to eat. He find the Ristorante 21 and decides to try to eat there, despite some apprehension due to not being dressed in a proper manner. The chef and boos of the place turns out to be Gozza, who allows Hyuga to enter and gives him plenty of high quality Italian dishes. Gozza explains that the restaurant is a side business since he isn't a young player and he has to think what to do when he retires. Hyuga is surprised since he only entered because the food smelled good, not because someone told him of Gozza's shop. Gozza's ambition is to make AC Reggiana, his hometown, be promoted to Serie A before retiring, so he counts on Hyuga to do his part. Gozza does not allow Hyuga to pay for the meal, so, as thanks, Hyuga says that during training he will get past Gozza and score. When Hyuga leaves, Gozza notices that Hyuga came running from a long distance and also hears a strange sound. When Hyuga returns to his place, it is revealed that he has been wearing heavy metal chains in order to fix his body balance while training. Overseas Fierce Fights arc The manga continues the events of Golden-23, where Japan qualified for the Olympics. It focuses on japanese players performance in Italy and the important day on the finals of the Italian Serie C tournament. It is for the teams of both Kojiro and Shingo, the AC Reggiana and FC Albese respectively, for the rise in Serie B. After a hard match with two goals from Bobang and Shingo, Reggiana brings down Albese 3:2 with a Raiju Shot from Kojiro, being able to make a hat-trick, and winning the serie C1 as first place. Due to UC Albinoleffe's defeat against Ravenna, Shingo's FC Albese was able to obtain second place so both teams are promoted to the Serie B. Rising Sun arc Hyuga is placed as a two-top forward together with his long-time teammate Wakashimazu, forming the Meiwa Combi, a desired combi from coach Kozo Kira, being able not only to coordinate their play, but being able to use the Twin Shot as well. In the match against Olympic Mexico, Tsubasa, Kojiro and Shingo made a vow to score a victory goal in the first half so as to prove they are worth to be Japanese Olympic players since they were concentrated in winning their respective European league tournaments. Techniques * Go to Kojiro Hyuga/Techniques Trivia *Hyuga is the only rival of Tsubasa who had defeated the latter in a match. * Before befriending Tsubasa in the Japanese national team, he was created to be the main antagonist to Tsubasa: his black uniform is the opposite of Tsubasa's white uniform, his strong and raw playstyle is the opposite of Tsubasa's clean and technical feats due to his name, the swordsman Sasaki Kojiro. * In the 2018 series, he worked with collecting Strong Tiger (Moko) Sake bottles to distributors. *His name is Steve Hyuga / Mark Lenders in the Latin American dub and some places in Europe. *Hyuga's name is Bassam in the Arabic dub. *In Persian dub , Kojiro's name is changed into Kageru *He makes cameo apperances in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire *During the video-game alternative storyline, in Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4 he plays for Mexico City FC along with Ken Wakashimazu. *In the 2001 series, the voice actor for Hyuga's voice as a boy was Rica Matsumoto, who later gained fame for the voice of Satoshi (Ash Ketchum) in the Japanese version of Pokémon. *He often helps out in lifting goods to fruit or seafood markets in exchange for groceries, this is partly why he is physically stronger than most elementary and middle schoolers. Gallery |-|CT (junior high)= Hyuga Toho (CT) 2.jpg|Kojiro Misugi vs Hyuga (Toho).jpg|Kojiro vs Misugi Kitazume and Hyuga (benched).jpg|Hyuga/Coach Kitazume Kojiro Takeshi (CT).jpg|Hyuga & Takeshi Hyuga and Takeshi (CT).jpg|Toho combi Hyuga vs Tsubasa injured (CT).jpg|Kojiro's raw force Hyuga - Toho Mid School 3.jpg|Hyuga (Toho) Chokusen_teki_dribble_(CT).jpg|Chokusen teki dribble Kojiro (CT) 2.jpg|Fierce tiger Hyuga Tiger Shot.jpg|Tiger Shot Kojiro Toho (CT).jpg Hyuga Tiger Shot 2.jpg|Tiger Shot Tiger_Tackle_vs_Drive_Shoot.jpg|Final duel with Tsubasa Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions |-|CT = Steve Hyuga y Benji Price.jpeg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi Meiwa FC (CT).jpg|Meiwa FC Hyuga - Meiwa FC.jpg|Hyuga (Meiwa FC) Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi U-13 Japan (CT) 2.jpg|U-13 Japan Hyuga and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Twin Shot |-|Shin, Movies= Japan_Jr_(SCT)_2.jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Hyuga vs Wakabayashi (Shin CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi Hyuga (SCT).jpg|Kojiro's anger Hyuga Neo Tiger Shot (SCT).jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Soda Hyuga Ken Jito (SCT).jpg|With Toho jersey (1989 OVA) Japan_Jr_(SCT).jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg|Toho Twin Overhead Drive Tiger Twin Shot (SCT).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Hyuga (Movie 2) Tsubasa Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga (Movie 2) Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead (Movie 2) Tsubasa_and_Kojiro_-_Japan_Jr_(1986_Movie_4).jpg|Hyuga & Tsubasa (Movie 4) All_Japan_Jr_(Movie_4)_3.jpg|Japan Champion (Movie 4) |-|J= Hyuga vs Matsuyama (CTJ).jpg|Hyuga vs Matsuyama Franco Canadiense.jpg|Meiwa team Meiwa FC (CTJ).jpg|Meiwa team Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 (CTJ Game).jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions Neo Tiger Shot vs Hernandez.jpg|Kojiro vs Gino Hernandez Hyuga Japan (CTJ).jpg|Japan's Number 9 Hyuga training (CTJ).jpg|Creating the Raiju Shot Hyuga and Maki (CTJ) 2.jpg|Hyuga and Maki Hyuga and Maki (CTJ).jpg|With Maki Hino vs Hyuga (CTJ).jpg|Hino vs Hyuga Hyuga - Japan Youth.jpg|Japan Youth |-|2001= Meiwa (2001) 3.jpg|Meiwa FC offensive players Meiwa (2001) 2.jpg|In Meiwa FC Meiwa (2001).jpg|Kojiro (Meiwa) 03.jpg|Going back to Okinawa 08.jpg|Creating the Tiger Shot Kojiro Toho (2001).png|In Toho Academy MS Toho.jpg|Hyuga and Takeshi Toho MS (2001).jpg|As Toho Academy MS captain Tiger_Shoot.jpg|Tiger Shot camisa09.jpg|Number 09 10.jpg|All Japan Jr Japan Jr..jpg|All Japan Jr Willemvskojiro.jpg|Willem Arminius vs Hyuga kojiro01.jpg|Juventus FC |-|2018= Kojiro Meiwa (2018).jpg|Hyuga with Meiwa jersey Kojiro Meiwa (2018) 2.jpg|Hyuga with Meiwa jersey Kojiro Meiwa (2018).png|Hyuga Bullet Shot Hyuga (2018).jpg|Hyuga scouting Wakabayashi Kojiro Hyuga (2018) 2.jpg|Hyuga scouting Wakabayashi Hyuga Meiwa (2018).jpg|Hyuga vs Shutetsu Kojiro Hyuga (2018).jpg|Hyuga vs Shutetsu Kojiro (2018) 3.jpg|Facing Wakabayashi Kojiro Meiwa (2018) 3.jpg|Fierce Tiger's tough words Kojiro Takeshi (2018).jpg|Kojiro & Takeshi Kojiro (2018) 2.jpg|Hyuga at his home |-|Manga= Meiwa FC.jpg|Meiwa Uniform (Manga) Meiwa Sliding Force (KD).jpg|Meiwa Sliding Force Tsubasa_Miracle_Drive_Shoot_(Ch_82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot vs Toho MS Hyuga_vs_Tsubasa_shot_duel_(BF).jpg||Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot Neo Tiger.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Hyuga - Wild Tiger Shot.jpg|Wild Tiger Shot Page 0038.JPG|Hyuga completing the raiju shot |-|Illustrations= Hyuga_Japan_(BWY).jpg|Battle of World Youth Tsubasa Genzo Hyuga (Road to 2002).jpg|Tsubasa, Hyuga, Genzo (2002) Tsubasa Kojiro champions (DT).png|Nankatsu/Toho champions Toho HS (DT).png Nankatsu HS vs Toho HS (DT).png|Hyuga vs Nankatsu High School Tournament (DT).png|Hyuga vs High school teams Golden Age (DT).png|Golden Age Kojiro Toho MS (DT) 2.png|link=Hyuga Toho MS Kojiro Toho MS (DT).png|Hyuga Toho MS Kojiro Toho MS (DT) 4.png|Hyuga Toho MS Kojiro U16 (DT).png|Hyuga Japan Jr. Kojiro U16 (DT) 2.png|Hyuga Japan Jr. Kojiro Toho HS (DT).png|Hyuga Toho HS Kojiro Toho HS (DT) 2.png|Hyuga Toho HS Kojiro U20 (DT).png|Hyuga Japan Youth Kojiro Japan (DT).png|Hyuga Japan Notes de:Kojiro Hyuga Category:Ace Strikers Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Japanese Category:Players of Japan Category:Players of Serie A Category:Players of Serie B Category:Players of Serie C Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc